Distance
by mairavelia
Summary: Terpisah jarak dan terbatasnya komunikasi bukanlah hal yang mudah bagi dua insan yang menjalin kasih. Namun, jarak tidak akan bisa menentang mereka. Warn s : maybe typos, short story. SasuHina. DLDR!


Suasana malam di kota Konoha seperti tak ada bedanya ketika siang hari. Mobil-mobil mewah yang lewat silih berganti membelah jalanan, orang-orang berlalu-lalang dipinggiran, semua sama. Yang membedakan hanyalah warna cakrawala dan jumlah lampu yang gemerlapan. Negara maju seolah tak pernah istirahat, tak ada waktu untuk istirahat. Waktu adalah uang.

Keadaan diluar berbanding terbalik dengan keadaan didalam sebuah kamar hotel. Lampunya menyala, menandakan bahwa sang penghuni masih terjaga dan sibuk akan sesuatu. Dan sunyi, yang terdengar hanyalah deru pelan _air conditioner _yang menyala, dan suara keyboard yang diketik yang terdengar samar.

Pria yang berusia kepala dua tersebut masih berkutat dengan laptop yang dihadapannya. Kacamata yang ia gunakan sedikit melorot—menandakan dahinya sering berkerut, entah karena lelah, atau memikirkan sesuatu.

Setelah beberapa jam berkutat dengan laptopnya, Uchiha Sasuke—nama pria itu—bangkit dari kursi kerjanya, sedikit meregangkan ototnya yang kaku, dan berjalan menuju jendela yang sengaja ia buka sedari tadi.

Membuka jendela tersebut, pandangannya langsung tertuju pada langit malam yang menaungi kota Konoha. Sama seperti kota besar pada umumnya, bintang tak dapat lagi jelas terlihat karena tertutup polusi yang menebal, seakan menggantikan fungsi awan dilangit.

Sasuke menghela nafas—meski ia tahu hal itu percuma, karena tak ada lagi udara bersih dan sehat dikota padat penduduk ini—untuk sekedar meringankan beban pikirannya. Pekerjaan sialan itulah yang membuatnya terperangkap diruangan ini, dikota ini, sendiri dan membosankan.

'Tugas diluar kota, sambil mengawasi cabang perusahaan,' adalah alasan yang ia lontarkan ketika keluarganya bertanya mengapa ia memasukkan beberapa potong baju kedalam tasnya tempo hari. Ia heran mengapa harus dirinya yang pergi untuk mengecek cabang perusahaan diluar kota? Bukankah karyawan lain masih banyak?

Memutuskan untuk tidak berpikir lebih jauh, Sasuke menopang dagunya dengan tangan. Yah, ambil sisi positifnya. Ia bisa menghindari para karyawati genit yang terus mendekatinya tanpa henti, selama beberapa hari. Wanita-wanita yang ber_make-up _menor dan memakai baju yang agak ketat, sedikit melenceng dari prosedur yang telah ditetapkan. Tak berhenti merayu, menggenggam tangannya—

Sasuke tersentak. Pandangannya lekat menuju kedua tangan yang menopang dagunya sekarang. Salah satu jari manisnya melingkar sebuah cincin perak sederhana yang ia lupa kapan terakhir kali dilepasnya. Cincin itulah alasannya.

Satu-satunya alasan mengapa ia sangat keberatan untuk meninggalkan Suna—kota tempat tinggalnya—yang berjarak 50km dari Konoha.

Dimata orang awam, cincin itu hanyalah cincin biasa. Berwarna perak tanpa permata walaupun tetap mengilat jika diterpa sinar. Dan tentu saja, cincin ini besar maknanya bagi Sasuke. Seperti cincin pertunangan pada umumnya, Sasuke tak pernah melepas cincin itu, agar selalu memuja gadis yang ia cintai.

Gadis yang ia tinggali.

Hyuuga Hinata—Sasuke akan memastikan dalam waktu dekat namanya akan berubah menjadi Uchiha Hinata—berbeda dari wanita lain. Tutur kata yang lembut—dengan sedikit gugup yang menjadi ciri khasnya—dan kecantikannya yang natural membuat seorang Uchiha bertekuk lutut padanya. Keterbatasan komunikasi adalah hambatan yang paling utama bagi mereka.

Satu bulan terasa lama sekali.

Wajah tampan itu tetap mempertahankan raut datar. Kening yang tidak mengernyit dan bibir yang tetap segaris lurus. Sebuah topeng yang sempurna untuk menutupi apa yang ada dipikirannya yang berkecamuk saat ini.

Satu nama, satu orang. Setiap waktu Sasuke selalu memikirkan tunangannya tersebut. Hinata adalah tipe idaman bagi kaum pria, jadi sudah sewajarnya Sasuke mengkhawatirkan Hinata, yang mempunyai sifat pemalu dan tidak tegaan.

Tak lama kemudian kantuk mulai menyerangnya. Sasuke menutup jendela lengkap dengan gordennya yang berwarna keemasan. Ia akan melanjutkan pekerjaannya besok. Sebelum tidur, Sasuke berniat untuk mandi air hangat, untuk merilekskan otot dan pikirannya.

Sebelum ia sampai ke kamar mandi, matanya tertuju pada sebuah benda yang terletak dimeja kecil disamping tempat tidurnya. Ia menatap lekat-lekat benda tersebut, seolah itu adalah benda yang berharga. Kakinya seakan reflek melangkah tanpa diperintah—menuju telpon hotel kamarnya. Sadar-sadar ia mendengar nada tunggu ditelinganya, yang membuatnya kesal karena harus menunggu agak lama.

"_M-moshi-moshi?"_

Hanya satu kata tersebut dapat membuat Sasuke tersenyum kecil. 'Tidak berubah,' pikirnya.

"Kau belum tidur?"

Hening sejenak. Sasuke berani bertaruh bahwa kekasihnya sedang mengalami syok sementara.

"_Kaukah itu, Sasuke-kun? A-aku belum mengantuk. Apakah a-ada masalah dengan pekerjaanmu?"_

Sasuke sadar bahwa ia tak pernah menelpon Hinata diatas jam 10 malam. Maka tak heran bahwa Hinata mengira dirinya sedang ada masalah.

"Tidak ada."

"_A-ah, begitu ya? Syukurlah jika kau tidak ada masalah."_

Hening lagi. Entah mengapa kedua insan tersebut seperti menikmati keheningan yang tercipta. Seolah mereka saling membaca pikiran masing-masing, dan mendekatkan hati mereka yang terbentang jauh oleh jarak.

"Hinata, apakah kau tahu alasanku menelponmu?"

"_T-tidak, Sasuke-kun. Memangnya kenapa?"_

"Aku merindukan nada gugupmu."

"_E-eh? Sasuke-kun! Kau membuatku malu."_

Sasuke tersenyum kecil—entah sudah yang keberapa kali—mendengar nada suara Hinata yang naik setengah oktaf, namun tidak meninggalkan kesan lembut. Ia dapat membayangkan wajah Hinata memerah sempurna mendengar perkataannya.

Tanpa Hinata, hari-hari Sasuke akan terasa lebih lambat dan membosankan. Dan jarak tidak akan mampu menentang mereka.

* * *

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto


End file.
